MuLtiTaSkInG
by WyterSprite
Summary: One night when searching for firewood, Sango and Inuyasha insult the wrong demon and end up switching bodies! Does anyone smell disaster? InuxKag
1. The Mishap

The six shard hunters sat around the burning flames of a fire, breaking the serene silence of night with idle chit chat. The day had been a long one, filled with rumors of new shards and fighting demons. The day's activities seemed to be wearing on kagome and she decided to call it a night. Standing up and stretching her sore muscles, Kagome bid goodnight to everybody and headed to her sleeping bag. Miroku decided to follow her example and stood up to find a good place to crash. Sango, Kirara and Inuyasha were the only ones left around the fire for Shippo had scampered off to sleep with Kagome.

"The fire's dying" Inuyasha's low voice broke the silence that had once again covered the camp. "I'm going to get more wood" he grunted out.

"I'll come with" Sango's more feminin voice added. She was replied with another grunt as Inuyasha stood and headed deeper into the surronding forest. Sango hurried to catch up after grabbing her boomarang. Inuyasha and Sango starting talking and suddenly got lost in friendly converstation. They strayed off any familiar path that was once created by the flattening of grass and ended up at an eerie looking cave. All talk suddenly ceased as a chill ran down both their spines. Their eyes became glazed over and suddenly, they were compelled to continue and travel into the cave. With slow strides, they entered the cave.

A short, plump-looking demon watched with glowing red eyes as the human and half-demon entered the cave. He began to cackle manically, that is, until he choked over his own spit. The demon coughed to cover his mess up and brushed invisible dust off his shoulders to regain some of his lost dignity. He cleared his throat as an almost invisible barrier sealed the exit of the cave. Sango and Inuyash continued to walk until the little demon stepped into their path. A fog seemed to clear from Sango and Inuyasha's vision and suddenly, they were very aware of their surrondings. "Lower beings" the half pig, half frog looking demon began, "bow down the the almighty Pigzollo!!!" He finished his speech with more crazed laughter. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow before throwing his head back and outright laughing his head off.

"What are you? A half pig, half frog!" Inuyasha taunted with barely controled laughter.

"That's half dolphin, half pigme shrew to you, buster!" the little demon yelled, outraged. His small webbed fingers clenched into a tight fist as his red eyes narrowed in dislike. "I am the ansestor of royalty, you should be bowing down to me you useless-" the demon's rants were cut short by the sudden bouts of laughter emitting from Sango. Her face was a deep red colour from trying to hold in her laughter.

The demon suddenly lost all patience that he once had and charged Inuyasha with…his bare webbed hands. Inuyasha lifted the demon by the coller and connected his fist with the demon's face. The demon began to babble in absolute furry before his head adorned another beautiful bump. "I warned you, you-you DOG!" the demon sputtered angrily before he began to glow and the cave was covered in a dark purple hue. Inuyasha and Sango instantly dropped to the floor, unconcious. The last thing they heard was mad cackling.

Birds twittered as sunlight poured into the once dark cave. "Inuyasha!….Sango! Where are you?" the feminin voice of Kagome echoed throughout the forest. Inuyasha groaned and awoke with a throbing pain in his head. "What the hell happened?" he whispered hoarsly. His eyes grew wide at the feminin tone of his voice. "Hello?" he tried again, but he spoke with the same high-pitched voice. "Inuyasha?" a male voice said beside him. Wait…that was HIS male voice.

"Sango?" he replied uncertainly. He sat up only to stare directly at….himself. "WHAT THE HELL??!!" he yelled in alarm.

"That demon-thing….he made us switch bodies…" Sango answered his silent question.

"Oh, that's just peachy!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically. "Should we tell the others?" Inuyasha asked with a mix of furry and uncertainety.

"hmm…maybe we better not…what would the others think?! Being beaten by…that…THING!" Sango listened to his agreement with other ideas running through her head._ This could prove to be the perfect chance to help get Inuyasha and Kagome get together! ...bwahahahaha...er...cough..._

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!" the voice of Kagome seemed to draw nearer as footsteps could be heard.

"Kagome, I'm here!" Inuyasha yelled in a high squeaky voice.

"I-I-Inuyasha???" Kagome questioned outside the cave. "Was that you?" Inuyasha realising his mistake, tried to fix it.

"No, it's Sango…er…but Inuyasha is here too!" Inuyasha said while getting up and following Sango out of the cave. They were greeted by the relieved faces of the other shard hunters. Suddenly Kagome's face became dark.

"What on earth were you thinking!!! Leaving the campsite and not coming back? I was worried to death! What happened???" Kagome began to rant.

"Well you see…" Sango began, "We ran into a demon who trapped us in that cave and-"

"A demon who trapped you in the cave you two so easily just walked out of? WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR INUYASHA? SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled in fustration. Sango was suddenly slammed into the ground as Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with relief. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and linked her elbow in his. A bright blush started to paint his cheeks so he looked away

"Sango, what really happened?" she asked kindly. Inuyasha combed his mind for an excuse.

"Well you see…there was this giant, um…turtle pig thing….that was really giant…and it was a turtle…with pig features….and it…was huge! And pig-like….with a turtle shell…" Inuyasha began.

"Yea…I get it…a giant pirtle…" Kagome pushed.

"A pirtle?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Pig tutle" Kagome clarified.

"Yes…and it was giant! But anyways…so…there it was, a giant pirtle! And I grabbed my sword-"

"Sword?" Kagome interrupted suspiciously.

"Yes…the one that I carry with me…because my boomarang…um, lost itself…" Inuyasha clarified.

"Ah…yes…untrusty boomarangs! Always losing themselves!" Kagome added in.

Inuyasha glanced at her quizzically before continueing, "YeswellIhititandithitmeandBAMiwokeupandthereyouweresocanwekeepmovingbeforepirtlestikesagain?" Inuaysha finished in a rushed slur.

"Um…maybe you're a little worn out…maybe you should lie down…" Kagome suggested after not catching a word Inuyasha said.

"Naw! Can't keep them shards waiting!" Inuyasha replied with a grin.

"Since when did you care about shards?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Um…did I say shards…I meant cards! Let's play cards!" Inuyasha corrected. And that's how the shard hunters found themselves playing cards the whole afternoon.

Kagome decided that spending most of the day out in the sweltering sun would be enough to make a girl dirty, so she came up with a brilliant plan! "Hey Sango! Wanna go have a bath?" she questioned.

"Sure!" a deep male voice replied. Kagome squeaked in surprise, realising that voice belonged to Inuyasha. A large blush envelopped her face as Sango realised her mistake. "Er…Just kidding!" Sango said nervously.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled in embarrasement. Kagome turned to face Sango to repeat her question but was met with another strange sight. Miroku, like usual went to grope Sango, but Sango was anything but usual.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW…..GROSSS! YUCK! PERVERT! EW! SCARD FOR LIFE!" Sango began to run in circles before screaming in disgust. Suddenly she stopped and slugged Miroku right across the jaw. Miroku fell unconcious immediately.

"Sango!?" Kagome half yelled half laughed in complete shock. Inuyasha awaited the sit but it didn't come. Instead Kagome laughed, "Where on earth did you learn how to punch like that! You…you punch like a guy!" Inuyasha could have almost rolled his eyes but instead grinned with satisfaction. "So, wanna go have a bath?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha's smile of satisfaction was wipped clean off his face.

"Er…um…heehee…you see I would but…" Inuyasha began.

"But…?" Kagome pushed. "I thought you loved baths…"

"I DO!" Inuyasha shouted nervously.

"Sango?" Kagome asked with concern.

"She does love baths, but she promised to train with me this afternoon, right Sango?" Sango butt in, just in the knick of time.

"Ya!" Inuyasha said relieved.

"Okay…well then I'll go take my bath alone…you two enjoy" Kagome began while gathering her batheing supplies. "And Sango, maybe you should lie down, I think the heat is taking its toll" Kagome finished with a joking air.

"Will do wench," Inuyasha replied before realising his mistake. "wench….wench will you be back from your bath?" he covered up poorly. Kagome simply stared in shock.

"What?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

"I said, when will you get back from your bath!" Inuyasha answered.

"The heat must be getting to me…" Kagome mumbled to herself, "Oh um, maybe in half an hour…have fun training!" Kagome smiled joyfully before bounding off into the woods with her towel dangling over her shoulders.

"That was close!" Sango said with relief. Inuyasha just nodded his head before loud groaning was heard from the ground. Miroku jumped to his feet and dusted his robes before mumbling to himself. "Maybe you hit him a little too hard…" Sango whispered to Inuyasha in a joking manner yet she was worried. "How ya doing Mir-Monk?" Sango asked and attempted to be 'Inuyasha-ish'.

"Great! Although, if my dear Sango would kiss the booboos, it would feel-" Mirroku started but was interupted.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha rudely injected before attempting to jump into a tree to sulk. Key word: attempting. He conveniantly forgot that he wasn't a half-demon anymore and ended up looking like he was doing an odd version of the bunny hop. "What the-Oh bloody hell!" Inuyasha yelled in fustration.

"Why, my dear Sango, such a fowl mouth you've aquired this morning! You sound just like Inuyasha!" Mirroku joked. Inuyasha and Sango stared at him like he was crazy. crickets "What? Did I miss something…?" Mirroku asked quizzically.

"AHAHAHA!" Sango laughed nervously, "miss something, what's there to miss…?" Sango flushed at her loud, obviously fake laugh.

"Inuyasha, are you…blushing?" Mirroku asked before laughing.

"I don't blush, asshole!" Inuyasha replied. Mirroku stopped laughing.

"Sango…I wasn't talking about you…geese…you **do** sound like Inuyasha!" Mirroku said while rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh nervously. Mirroku stared at him before backing away slowly.

"What's that Kagome? Okay, I'll be right there!" Mirroku excused himself lamely before running into the woods.

"Kagome didn't call him…" Sango said in confusion. Silence passed between the two before Inuyasha realised something.

"The fucking pervert! Kagome's taking a bath! I'm going to wring his bloody neck!!!!"

-------In Australia----------

"Did you hear somethin' mate?" a young, tanned man asked his friend.

"Sounded like an upset shella! By crockie, I wouldn't want to be at the end of that anger!" the other man replied. They laughed at their outrageous conclusion.

-----Back with Inuyasha and Sango-------

Inuyasha took a brief pause to somewhat control his anger before dashing into the woods. Sango stared. _On one hand, Miroku deserves it. On the other hand…Inuyasha is going to kill him. Oh no! MIROKU!_ Sango thought in panic before sprinting after Inuyasha. Her sense of smell and speed had really increased and so that makes it much easier to track and catch up to someone. Too bad there are millions of smells in a forest!!!!


	2. Lost

Twenty minutes….it had been twenty minutes and the only thing Sango had tracked was a family of rare green squirrels!!!! _Calm yourself girl….breath in….and out….in, out….DAMNIT I JUST PASSED THAT BLOODY PLANT! ….ahem, in….and out…and SCREW THIS! _It was safe to say that she was near hysterics.

Inuyasha wasn't fairing any better. Who knew how hard it was to find someone without his improved sense of smell! And who knew how similar each plant was…hmmm….interesting. Inuyasha was feeling one emotion right now. Anger. Searing red hot anger. He was pissed, and a tree was going to be at the recieveing end of his anger.

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha had attempted to punch through a tree. What a shame it is to be human! "Bloody fucking ass eating, dog sniffing, girl groping, shit loving, duck punching, squirrel mutating, pig throwing, gum chewing, turd smearing pill of giant half-chicken half-monkey nuts covered in Naraku breath!!!" Inuyasha felt ten times better.

"Sango…?" Kagome stood behind inuyasha staring with desbelief.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha replied. He was met with laughter.

"WOW! In all my years of knowing you…you have NEVER ranted like that!" Kagome started with a grin, "I mean…you must be seriously PMS-ing!"

"PMS…ing….? AHAHA! Right!" Inuyasha replied with a forced laugh. Suddenly Kagome stopped laughing and a gasp slipped by her lips.

"What happened to your hand??!! O my gosh! You're bleeding!" Kagome said while grabbing his hand to look at the damage, "What did you do? Hit a tree?" Kagome joked lightly.

"Ya…" Inuyasha replied earning a baffled stare.

"I was kidding…." Kagome said incredusly. Inuyasha blushed lightly before turning his head away.

"Come on, lets get you back to camp so I can clean your cuts" Kagome said with a motherly tone before draggin Inuyasha back to camp. Upon reaching the camp, the two realised that there was no one there. "Where did Miroku and Inuyasha go?" Kagome voiced with concern.

"Well, I ran after Miroku….Sango must have ran after me…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Kagome didn't seem to notice his slip up because she was searching her bag for her first aid kit. Finding it, she went to sit on a log and patted the spot next to her, signaling him to sit next to her.

"I'm fine…it'll be fully healed by tomorrow" Inuyasha started but then he realised he wasn't half-demon anymore, "er…what I mean is…tomorrow, if we encounter a demon I'll need my hand…so heal it!" Inuyasha said while shoving his hand on her lap. Kagome stared at him strangely. "What?!" he snapped, then he remembered their earlier talk. "I'm PNC-ing, remember!" Kagome gave him a strange look before laughing a little.

"PMS-ing…?" she corrected with a grin.

"Ya…that's the one!…thing….it….feh-uh…fehl aren't you going to clean my wound? Pl-ple-PLEASE!" Inuyasha covered lamely.

"Alrighty then," Kagome agreed while wiping the blood off of his hand with a steril cloth. She then pulled out the anti-septic. Inuyasha watched on with horror. _NOT THE ANTI-SEPTIC!_

------------With Sango-----------

Lime green eyes met amber. Hands were clenched, mouths were drawn into thin lines, eye lids were lowered in an intimidating glare. This was the true meaning of a staring contest! Sango had gotten so bored of being lost…she got herself in a staring contest with a blue pig rabbit. Sango's eyes began to water and sting with the need to close them. But she would not give up. Her competitor, now known as Quango, wasn't faring any better. His forehead was scrunched in displeasure and his eye lids were slowly lowering with much resistance. She knew she could win! But then it happened, her eyelids started their painfully slow descent and the burning in her eyes was too much to take. She blinked. "DAMNIT!" she cussed out of character. The pig rabbit cackled madly. "How do you keep winning???!!" she stared at him suspiciously. Then she heard the sound of distant footsteps. Sango was gone in a flash, heading towards the noise.


	3. Of bulls and questions

Hey guys! It's me, WyterSprite! I'm kinda new at this...so I sorta just went into the story in the previous chapters. But now I'm here to talk to you about my life story! When I was two...just kidding! Anyways, thanks to all the readers for being patient, school's kinda shitting on me right now. Aka: Rats and exams are here/coming up. Well, I hope you're enjoying my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!! But I do own a bag of carrots! Muhahahahahaha!!!!!!

* * *

A blur of red and silver sprinted through the forests at an in-human pace. Sango was trying hard to find the source of the noise, but it was difficult due to the wind pounding in her ears. _Wow! Inuyasha has great hearing….I can hear footsteps that are really far away…. _Sango suddenly came to a halt. Infront of her was the source of her and Inuyasha's "condition". Pigzollo. The half-pigme shrew half-…something…. 

"Ah, Inferior being, it appears you have run into the mighty PIGZOLLO once again!" the little demon cackled manically. Sango stared. "Are you enjoying your new…what should I say….BODY! BWAHAHAHA-ahcough" A moth ran straight into Pigzollo's mouth. Furious coughing followed. "aHAgaAHdjs"… Sango continued to stare. "HA!", Pigzollo seemed to have recovered but Sango was _still_ staring. "ahem! You know I meant to do that…." Pigzollo covered while sticking his nose up in the air. Sango blinked. "WHAT? STOP IT!!! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! STUTTERING SANGO! STUTTERING SANGO!" Pigzollo cried furiously.

"I don't stutter…." Sango looked confused. "And how do you know my name…." She gave him a very suspicous glare.

"Erm…I don't….you're dreaming…." Pigzollo while backing up slowly. "No sudden movements" he mumbled to himself. But he wasn't fast enough. Sango roughly grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and pulled him up to her line of vision so that she was staring directly in his face.

"Okay buster! What did you do to me, how do you know my name, how can I reverse the effects and what the hell is a pigme shrew?!" Sango questioned in one breath.

"Uh….I did nothing, I don't know your name, and you can't reverse the effects…" Pigzollo looked truly frightened.

"Is that all you can tell me!" She growled in his face.

"N-n-o! …I like cabbage on Sundays….with this great tomatoe sauce that my mum ma-"

"Did I ask you about food? Now tell me, how can I reverse the side effects and WHAT IS A PIGME SHREW?!"

"Well…uh…you can't reverse the side effects…"

"I'm not an idiot! I won't fall for that!"

"It's true!"

"WHAT!!!! You mean that I'm stuck in this body! …Forever!"

"Ya…unless…."

"Unless! Unless what?!"

"Unless you find a way to reverse it!"

"How!"

"I dunno….use your head!" With that, Pigzollo was gone in a puff of blue smoke.

"Hey! Get your scrawny ass back here!…woa…I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha…shivers" Sango yelled while clawing at thin air. "He never aswered my question….I still don't know what on earth a pigme shrew is…." Sango mumbled to herself. A branch snapped behind her. Sango turned around in a flash, with her guard up.

"Inuyasha! Hey 'ol buddy!" Mirroku said with a plastered smile.

"Mirroku?" Sango replied.

"Hey! Uh…IswearIdidn'tgoseeKagomebatheing!" he laughed nervously.

"Of course you didn't!" Sango said with a sweet smile. Mirroku visibly relaxed but gave her smile a weird look. Once Mirroku started walking, Sango whacked him over the head, "Idiot".

----------------Kagome and Inuyasha------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in a corner of the campsite, pouting. His injured hand was craddled against his chest and he was glaring at Kagome. He could still feel the burning of the antiseptic. His glare intensified.

"Oh, would you stop it! It couldn't have hurt that much!" Kagome answered his glare with a playful smile. "Well, I'm sorry if it really hurt…but it's nice a clean now! And it won't get infected!" Kagome tried to reason.

"Humph" Inuyasha replied while turning his head away.

"Did you want me to kiss it better?" Kagome asked in a playful manner. Inuyasha whipped his head back in her direction as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Hey, are you okay, you look a little warm…" Kagome questioned while getting up and moving to sit next to him.

"I-I'm fine!" Inuyasha snapped while turning his head. Kagome placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"You do feel a little warm." Kagome said with a concerned look. Before she could say more, Sango and Mirroku entered the little campsite. "Hey guys! Where did you go?" Kagome questioned with a light smile.

"Oh I went-" Mirroku was interupted by the loud pounding of hoves and the giant bull demon that came crashing into their campsite. The shard hunters sprang into their fighting stances and grasped their weapons. Inuyasha looked a little strangely at Sango's boomerang before shrugging and attempting to toss it. It traveled a mear 5 centimeters before plopping to the ground.

"Uh…." He scratched his head at the odd looks he received. "I broke a nail…" he replied to the looks.

"Oh, your hand must be hurting!" Kagome said sympathetically before releasing one of her arrows. But the demon suddenly seemed to have disappeared. It re-appeared right infront of Kagome and knocked her into a tree with a swing of its head. She was instantly unconcious.

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled with rage before drawing Sango's sword and slashing at the demon with almost in-human speed and strength. It gave a nice gash in the demon's hoof and the demon growled in pain.

"Give me the shards!" It puffed out in an animalistic drawl. But Inuyasha wasn't done, he continually slashed at the demon's hoves before being thrown away by a powerful kick. He slammed painfully into the ground, barely concious. Mirroku and Sango then went into play. Mirroku threw his ofadus at the demon while Sango gave a powerful upward thrust with her claws to the demon's chest. The demon screetched in pain before turning into dust.

Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. He sighed in relief before craddleing her head in his lap. Sango and Mirroku joined him shortly after they had finished off the demon.

"Lets go to Kaede's." Inuyasha said in a serious tone. The others nodded.

"Hey guys…where's Kilala and Shippo…?" Sango said with sudden realisation.

* * *

Special thanks goes to Anime Girrrrl and hyper-active-anime-grl for reviewing! You guys are the best! And to all you other readers, plz review! It'll make my day!


	4. Everyone is lowly in comparaison

Hey guys, WaterSprite here! A finally got a new chappie up! -golf clap- Thank you, thank you! You're too kind! Anyways, hope ya'lls enjoys itz, and hopefully it's longer than the other ones!

By the way, if any of you guys are getting confused, here's something to help you out: When I, the author says Inuyasha, I mean the real Inuyasha, therefore being the one stuck in Sango's body. So if I write "Inuyasha ate lemon merang pie", then that would mean that the actual Inuyasha is eating lemon merang pie. The same goes for Sango. The only time that it's different is when Somebody is talking to Sango/Inuyasha. So, if Mirroku says, "How's the Lemon merang pie, Sango?" , he is talking to the person who looks like Sango-therefore being Inuyasha. You gotz it? GREAT!!!

Disclaimer: Own not Inuyasha, i do. But the force, I use.

* * *

----Shippo & Kilala----- 

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies, hush ah hush ah we all fall down!" Shippo's joyous laughter could be heard ringing throughout a small clearing. His paws were connected to Kilala's, whos paws were connected to a short half-pigme shrew, half-dolphin known as Pigzollo. Together, they formed a small circle that was spinning around. Shippo seemed to realize something suddenly. "Hey guys, why don't you think the others haven't come looking for us yet? It's been two chapters….I mean…a couple of hours…."

"Well, lowly fox demon, I, Pigzollo, do believe that they have been…'preoccupied'." Pigzollo finished his statement with uncontroled, high pitched giggles. Shippo leaned next to Kilala to whisper in her ear.

"You think he's….bonkers?" Shippo seemed slightly frightened.

"Mewl" Kilala aswered very clearly. They watched in fascination as Pigzollo skipped around with a bouquet of flowers before tripping over his own feet. He then got up at a lightning-fast pace and continued to skip. Pigzollo only then seemed to notice their staring. He tilted his chin up in a snobby fashion before opening his mouth to speak.

"I know that this great Pigzollo amazes you, but refrain from drooling at my mightiness!" He finished his speil with what was supposed to look like a smirk. He just ended up looking constapated.

"More like this great Pigzollo scares me!" Shippo whispered to Kilala but before she could reply Pigzollo continued to talk.

"I know you would love it if I stayed, but there has to be enough Pigzollo to go around, so I must move on. Like the crimson sunset that spills over the horizen before being covered by an ink sky and shimmering diamonds. I must too, make like a cup of juice and spill over the horizen." Pigzollo began to walk towards the forest before turning around and blowing a kiss. He then vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"That guy's a creeper!" Shippo exclaimed before shivering. "Lets head back to the others, Kilala"

-------the "others" BWAHAHAHA-ahem------

Mirroku had been so caught up in the heat of the battle and the adreneline that still coursed through his veins that he hadn't noticed the odd sight. Inuyasha was standing next to him while Sango craddled Kagome's head in her lap. His eyebrow rose in thought. _The two of them have been acting __**very**__ strange lately….Inuyasha's been acting like…well, like Sango! And Sango has been acting like…like a pigme shrew during the winter solstice!…hmmm…very interesting…I think it's time for me to go 00Mirroku. _Mirroku brushed invisible dirtoff of his robes before clearing his throat.

"Why don't we find Shippo and Kilala and then head to Kaede's?" He suggested. The shard hunters all nodded their head in acceptance. Before any of them had a chance to move, two furry creatures came barreling from the woods.

"KAGGGOMEEEE!" Shippo rocketed towards Kagome and landed in her lap. "What happened? Inuyasha! What did you do you big meanie!!?!" Shippo began to wail uncontrolably.

"Would you shut up fuzz ball, I ain't done nothing! She's just unconscious!" Inuyasha replied.

"Sango? I wasn't blaming you…" Shippo stopped crying only to have his bottom lip start trembling, "Do you hate me…?" Shippo began wailing again. Sango roughly nudged Inuyasha in the ribs and gave him a stern glare. Mirroku observed quietly. Kilala chased a butterfly. Pigzollo tripped over a tree root nearby.

"I'm s-s-so so sor…" Inuyasha began uncomfortably, attempting to say sorry.

"You're being mean to me because you're sore?!" Shippo looked confused. Suddenly he broke into a smile, "That makes perfect sense!"

"It does?" It was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. "Oh, right! It does! Because…ya"

"I always get cranky when I'm sore!" Shippo smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm still unconscious, idiots!" Kagome seemed to mumble in her sleep. The shard hunters suddenly remembered their friend's condition.

"Off to Kaede's!" Shippo exclaimed while pumping his fist into the air. And off they went…

----At Keade's----------

"Ye ressemble a worn out bunch" Keade greeted as the shard hunters entered her hut. Keade immediately began checking up on Kagome to make sure she was alright.

"Tell me about it! We've had one long day! Now we finally get to relax!" Sango sighed happily.

"Back in my day, ye didn't get breaks! Ye worked long and hot days, cool and frightful nights…" Keade began to babble.

"Oh look, I think the stew is burning!" Inuyasha said as a distraction. Keade grumbled about 'youth these days' before going to check on her stew.

"Inu-er-Sango, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sango said suddenly.

"Ya…sure, 'bout what?" Inuyasha replied.

"Outside" Sango asked politely. Inuyasha nodded his head before following Sango outside.

"Lets go somewhere private…it's about our 'condition'" Sango said while nodding her head towards the outskirts of the forest. Inuyasha simply grunted in reply. The two began walking in a comfortable silence before Sango began to speak.

"I ran into Pigzollo earlier today" Sango broke the silence suddenly.

"You did?! Did you wring his scrawny little neck?" Inuyasha asked with fury.

"No…but he told me that there's no known cure to our 'condition'" Sango stated calmly, waiting for Inuyasha's outburst.

"What in seven hells?!! There's no fucking way I'm going to be stuck in your weak human body for the rest of my life!!" Inuyasha shouted furiously.

"Calm down Inuyasha…he said that there might be a cure, we just have to figure it out…" Sango replied to his yelling.

"Might be? Might be a fucking cure!!??!!" Inuyasha was pissed.

"We just have to put our heads together…and maybe Keade knows how to cure this!" Sango answered, although panic was slowly building itself in her body.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go ask the hag!" Inuyasha agreed.

"Inuyasha! Don't call her a hag!" Sango corrected before they turned around and started heading back to the village.

-------Keade's hut----------

"Humphgug" Kagome moaned at the searing pain in her head as she woke up. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Keade's hut, child" Keade replied kindly.

"My head hurts…" Kagome groaned in displeasure.

"Ye suffered a bad hit, child. Ye must rest now" Keade commanded.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, "and the others?"

"Shippo, Kilala and Mirroku went to fetch a missing herb for my remedies and Inuyasha and Sango went to talk." Keade answered.

"Oh, …I think I want to get some fresh air to clear my head…" Kagome said while sitting up.

"Alright, some air may do ye some good, but don't be gone long child" Keade agreed. Kagome then got up and walked out of the hut. She looked at the sky to see that the sun was starting to set and decided not to be gone long.

Kagome headed towards the forest in an intension to find Inuyasha. She basked in the nice glow the sun was emitting and the sound of the birds chirping. She also enjoyed the swaying of the trees and the mad giggling that was painfully ringing in her ears. Kagome stopped. Mad giggling? Kagome scanned the rim of the forest for the source of the crazed laughter but realized that it was furthur into the forest. She headed towards the noise.

----------Mirroku & Shippo & Kilala-----

"Nice day ain't it…." Mirroku sighed to himself. "Such lovely sights…" He stared at some giggling women who passed him. Shippo wacked him over the head.

"Focus Mirroku!" Shippo said while shaking his head. Mirroku started to drool, unfazed. Suddenly he sprang to life to run over to a group of women.

"Hi beautiful…May I ask you a question?" Mirroku put his charm. The blushing lady simply nodded. "Would you ever consider baring my children?" A resounding slap followed. Kilala mewled in disapointement.

-------Kagome-------------

Kagome wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, she was really curious, but on the other, she was downright terrified! What type of a creature made such a mad high-pitched, ridiculous laugh? Or at least she thought it was a laugh…Kagome continued through the forest, following the sound. The noise continued to increase in volume, signifying that she was closing in on it. And then it stopped. Kagome froze, a panic starting to build itself from deep within her heart. She could hear her fast heart pounding in her ears. The forest took on an eerie silence.

Kagome looked around her, being wary of her surroundings. She decided that she better head back to the village before anything bad happened. Then she heard it, a stick cracked from behind a nearby bush. Kagome reached for her quiver to grab an arrow, but froze in realization. She had forgotten her bow and arrows! Kagome was busy debating whether to scream for Inuyasha when the creature showed itself. As it came closer, a shadow formed on a nearby tree, making the creature looked large and deformed. Kagome shivered with fear.

At last the creature was reveiled. Kagome almost laughed with relief but decided better. The demon was short, plump and resembled a half-frog half-pig demon. This could only be one demon.

"You, inferior being! I am the great, almighty, omnipotent, all-powerful Pigzollo!!!" Insert mad laughter here. Pigzollo looked truly satisfied. Kagome looked truly frightened.

"Um…ya, well, nice talking to you…but I've got to get back to the village! Bye!" Kagome waved weakly before attempting to escape the small clearing. She was stopped by Pigzollo's voice.

"Why don't you stay, so that the word of my greatness may be passed on!" Pigzollo said, although slightly out of character (the first bit). He hadn't gotten a good look at Kagome until now. Their eyes met and Pigzollo was lost in an ocean of cyan. His little mouth dropped as for once, he was speechless. Her midnight tresses flowed gently in the light breeze as a shimmer of sunlight shone upon her head, tinting her hair a deep blue colour. Kagome smiled but declined his offer,

"I'd love to, but my friends will get worried, maybe some other time!" Kagome waved good-bye to the strange demon before turning around and heading back to the village. Once she was gone, Pigzollo let a small, goofy grin paint his face.

"I never caught the beautiful maiden's name….maybe it's something pretty like..cowbunckle, ah…till we meet again my love…" Pigzollo disapeared in a puff of pink smoke this time…he had love on the mind.

* * *

Yay!!!! Meeza done dis chapter!!! Wow, to think, I had originally planned this story to be a one-shot...but now, I have so many ideas! Oh hey, I've got it! Why don't you guys vote!!! Tell me if you want a long story or a short one! 'cause I can compress it...or I can make it nice and long! Once summer starts, I'll be writing a lot, so it doesn't matter to me!!! I'll also be able to start other stories! I can't wait!!! P.S. REVIEW PLZ!!!! 


End file.
